An organic light-emitting display device displays images based on the self-luminous characteristics of organic semiconductor materials, which has the advantages of high contrast, and low power consumption, etc. The display area of the organic light-emitting display device is often disposed with a pixel array including a plurality of sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel contains an organic light-emitting element, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is driven by a pixel driving circuit to emit light.
An existing pixel drive circuit may include a driving transistor which supplies a light-emitting current to the OLED under the control of the light-emitting control signal. The light-emitting current of the OLED depends on the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor. However, the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor shifts due to factors such as manufacturing process, and aging after prolonged use, etc. Thus, the brightness, of the OLED may be unstable. In addition, in the existing pixel driving circuits, the driving transistor is operated at biases in the same direction over long time, such that the carrier mobility of the driving transistor may decay, and the pixel driving circuit, may be unable to work properly.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel and driving method thereof and organic light-emitting display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.